Hari Terakhir UAS Bagi Tamers
by Sabaku966Ishida
Summary: Besok adalah hari terakhir UAS bagi Tamer.Keanehan apa yg dilihat Ryo saat UAS berlangsung ?  Warn : First fic, Ooc, Gaje,dkk...  Enjoy...


**Hajimemashite minna ! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Digimon jadi…harap maklum kalo kurang enak di baca…..**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Disclaimer : Yg jelas bukan punyaku…**

**Warning : Ooc, garing, Gaje dll….**

**Chara : Digimon Tamer & sedikit Digimon Frontier**

Hari Terakhir UAS

"Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero –clek—"

"Hoaahm…"

Pada suatu pagi (baca : dini hari) di dalam kamar di suatu rumah, seorang anak laki-laki atau panggil saja Ryo Akiyama bangun dari posisi nungging di atas kasurnya sambil memandang malas kea rah meja.

"Hm….Jam berapa si….masih ngatuk banget gua….." gumamnya sambil meraba-raba Hp Nokia 5320 Tamer version miliknya yg tergeletak di dalam tempat sampah dalam kondisi menggenaskan (tapi masih nyala) "WTF…!Pantesan aja gua masih ngantuk, orang masih jam jam 2…ngapa lagi kemaren gua setel jam segini…"gerutu Ryo sambil mengingat-ingat alasan dia menyetel jam sepagi itu.

FLASHBACK

-Ting nong neng nong—

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan sekumpulan manusia berjalan kearah gerbang dengan ramainya.

"Fiuuh…Gile, soal Tiknya susah setengah mampus…Yang bisa ngerjain palingan Jenrya doang tuh…" keluh seorang anak bernama Hirokazu pada tema-temannya. "Iya juga…Tapi, ya udahlah besok juga ni UAS selesai…"timpal Takato. "Ada yang inget kagak besok pelajaran apa ?"Tanya Kenta. "Mtk ma Seni…"jawab Jenrya "Woi…Jen…Kalo ngemeng 'Seni Budaya' jangan setengah-setengah ngapa…Gak enak ngedengernya…"si tukang nungging—di lempar batako—maksudnya si Ryo ikut-ikutan ngomong.

"Jiaah…itu sih, lonya aja yang ngeres…disambit ma Ruki tau rasa lo…"balas Jenrya

"BLETAK" Sebuah benjolan panas mendarat di kepala kedua cowok ngeres itu.

"Hei…hei…sabar dikit napa, Ruki…" kata Juri yang memotret pemandangan barusan. "Buat apa sabar ma mereka…" sahut Ruki dengan ketus. "Adoow…Serah lo dah…Ken, Kenta buku Senbud gua mana ?" kata Ryo sambil mengusap-usap benjolan segede batu kali di kepalanya.

"Eh…I,itu…Anoo…Nyemplung ke…kali…"jawab Kenta. "WHAT THE F…..Hah…ya udahlah,(menengadahkan tangan) ganti rugi…" kata Ryo. Kenta menyerahkan uangnya dengan berat hati.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah jalan, Ryo melangkahkan kakinya ke stasiun, berencan pergi ke toko buku di Shibuya sekalian kabur dari teriakan Cyberdramon yang menyuruhnya belajar (anggap saja di sini Digimonnya tetap tinggal di dunia manusia).Sesampainya di toko buku, Ryo membaca komik dan majalah-majalah termasuk majalah –piiiiip-. Ketika dia menengok kearah jam di Hpnya, terpampang 07.59 p.m.

Dia segera berlari ke kasir untuk membayar buku Seni Budaya dan ngibrit ke stasiun. Sesampainya di rumah Cyberdramon menyemburnya dengan ceramah panjang dan menendangnya hingga nungging di atas kasur, karena pada dasarnya udah ngantuk dia pewe aja di posisi itu, setelah menyetel alarm pada jam 02.00 a.m kemudian melempar hp malang tersebut hingga membentur dinding dan masuk ke tempat sampah.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Gua baca-baca aja dah tu buku…Kali-kali aja ada yang nyantol…"

"RYO !" Teriak Cyberdramon pada Tamernya yg sedang molor beralaskan buku yang basah terkena iler.

"Haaaah…! Apaan ! Gempa ? Kebakaran ? Ruki ngamuk ?" tanya Ryo gelagapan. BLETAK.

"Adaoow….paan si…"Tanya Ryo sambil melihat digimonnya menunjuk kearah jam dinding.

Sedetik kemudian dia ngacir ke kamar mandi dan mandi sambil komat-kamit "Telatguatelatguatelatgua…." Setelah berganti baju, dia berlari keluar rumah sambil menggigit roti dan membawa-bawa gelas susu.

"TELAT !" sapa teman-temanya dengan sangat ramah. "ya, mangap…eh maaf, kemaren gw pulang telat gara-gara baca majalah kau-tau-apa bareng Kouji ma Kouichi…"

Di tempat lain

"Huaaasyim…!" Kouichi & Kouji bersin barengan. "Ada yang ngomongin gua ya…?" batin dua anak itu dengan penuh kenarsisan.

Balik ke Ryo dkk

"(srooot)Ya udahlah duduksono…" kata (baca:Perintah) Jenrya seraya mengelap hidung menggunakan lengan bajunya. "Jiaah…jorok amat sih lo…" kata Ryo sambil nyengir kuda, memperlihatkan gigi 'keemasanya' "Lo berdua tuh sama-sama jorok…" kata Ruki sambil menjitak kedua manusia itu, dia membatin "kenapa gua mesti sekelas ma ni curut bedua….hhh…nasib..nasib…".

UAS dimulai. Setengah jam setelah dimulai, Jenrya mulai sebal sendiri dengan ingus yang meler terus, dia mengelap ingus tersebut dengan jarinya kemudian jari tersebut dilapkan pada lembar soal laknat di depannya (anak baik di mohon jangan meniru)

Ruki yang melihat pemandangan itu menyambit kepala cowok malang di depannya dengan penggaris besi dan tatapan yang mengatakan salahin-penggarisnya-suruh-siapa-nyambit-lo disertai aktivitas melirik lembar jawaban.

Ryo yang duduk di belakang Ruki hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku manusia di depannya disertai dengan ritual melirik jawaban.

Waktu UASpun , Ruki dan Ryo mengumpulkan soal beserta lembar jawaban sambil cekikikan. Mereka keluar kelas untuk istirahat.

Ujian kedua dimulai dan peristiwa diatas dimulai lagi.

Di sudut ruang kelas seorang anak yang mengenakan topi dengan goggle a.k.a Takuya bertanya pada temanya, "Mi, Izumi…nomer 30 apa…?" yang ditanya mengibaskan rambutnya dan membuat ketombenya hijrah, usut punya usut ternyata 2 anak itu mendapatkan inspirasi cara menyontek setelah membaca suatu fanfic.

Singkat cerita UASpun berakhir, Ryo dkk pulang ke rumah masing masing sambil cekikikan.

Di ruang guru

"lho, ni soal kok aneh, ya….lengket-lenket mencurigakan…Ya sudahlah…" gumam guru yang tadi mengawasi kelas Ryo-Ruki-Jenrya.

Tamat

**Fiuuh….Selesai juga fanfic ini…Gimana ? Gajekah? Garingkah?...**

**Sebagai Author baru saya mengharapkan Review dari senpai-senpai semua yang sudah jago menulis fanfic…Akhir kata sekian dan harap Review…eh maksudnya terima kasih…**


End file.
